Bleach -Amantes amentes-
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: (Rewrite of Day of Bleach) Would you look at that? Mercurius contacted me to do something for him. However, how was I supposed to know that I would become Kurosaki Ichigo? And what's Fujii Ren doing in—is Ren a GIRL? How does this even make sense, anyway? {Book 1 of a semi-long series of crossover fics}
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, it's official. Day of Bleach is now getting a rewrite. Now, this is going to be "Bleach ~Amantes amentes~" because I feel like the original version was getting a bit out of hand. With that, I feel like I should admit something. The previous version was just me making things up as I went, while sharing the results on both the site you are seeing this on and Questionable Questing. This time? This time, I have a better idea of what to do.**

**Of course, this is going to be more interesting if you know the details of Jumpchain. Essentially, I have it in mind to use the Bleach universe as the base 'Jump' of a sort for this story, while keeping in mind that the crossover elements are meant to be inserted as well. For those of you that are wondering, I plan to use a homebrew system of how to merge these chains. I would share with you the information, but that would involve this website accepting outgoing links as an option. In short? Not an ideal situation to attain.**

**Now, then… I say we'd better start. Shall we begin?**

* * *

**Bleach ~Amantes amentes~**  
_by Xamusel_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was three weeks into the new decade, and the weather was frightful—oh, wait, the weather was actually calm for the time of year I was in. I should've said that the _road conditions_ were frightful. It didn't help that I lived in the middle of the woods, with a gravel road leading up to my house. Now, where was I? Oh, right.

It was almost the end of the third week into the new decade, I believe. If I recall correctly, it was a couple minutes after the first quarter of the hour after 1800 (or 6:00 PM). The roads were decently traveled upon when I rode down them in my landlady's van, which meant that I should expect more bumps in the roads. I could safely say that this was an annoying trip to deal with, but it needed to be done.

As for why I had to be out in the middle of the night? Well, the landlady has this rule that she can't leave any residents alone in her house without her, and she needed to pick up her grandson. Not only that, I lived in an Adult Family Home, which meant that I was bound to government rules… much like the one I mentioned prior.

***thump***

Ouch… poor van, having to go down this road. Yep, going down my road to home.

* * *

About an hour later, I was at my computer desk, typing away at my laptop instead of my tower computer for a really good reason… my laptop was able to handle going onto the internet faster than my tower computer. This also had to do with the fact that I was going to work on a story for public consumption at the time. For some inane reason, though, I had to be extra fast with my writing… otherwise, I'd be in so much trouble with a lot of people, it's not even funny.

Suddenly, I felt something enter my mind, which… felt as incredibly uncomfortable as it sounded. Why do I feel the inexplicable need to go to bed right now? I didn't even finish drinking all the water I needed for today… no, you do _not_ want to know, at all. _Perhaps I should go to bed…_

I looked at the bed, seeing a large pile of books on it. _Uh… maybe I should clear the bed first,_ I thought. _That way, my landlady won't get on my case about this._

As I moved to take care of the needed task, a message suddenly pinged on my laptop. With nothing better to do (and in a bid to stay awake longer), I looked at the message, which… suspiciously looked like a spam message out of my email address. I had to wonder what brought _that_ into the safe message list? Before I could get rid of the message, however, my hands moved to make me read it in full without my direct prompting… wait, what _gives_?!

When I saw the full thing… well… it essentially read as follows:

**What if I said that one's entire life had been decided by fate? That every single one of your actions, from the minute to the monumental, stemmed not from your own choices, but had already been decided upon? That life being a journey of limitless possibilities was but an illusion, and no matter how fiercely man struggled, he stood at the mercy of a long-established path? The wealthy shall know their riches. The needy shall starve on the streets. The wicked shall be wicked, the righteous just. The beautiful, the hideous, the strong, the frail, the fortunate, the miserable… and finally, the victors and the defeated.**

**What if I said that all such things had been carved into stone eons ago, allowing for no divergence? If so, then sinners have nothing to answer for, nor do saints have any true virtue to their name.**

**What if I said that not a single action is carried out of one's own volition, but had been decided long ago? That we are merely adrift in the current of time?**

**Tell me, would you feel content with such a world? A world in which power is merely given, not earned – would you accept knees bent to a throne built upon such falsities? A universe where the sinless have-nots are oppressed and downtrodden – would you allow such a world to exist?**

**Never, I say. Never.**

**Those in possession of such knowledge who can still laugh joyfully, oblivious of what it means to be truly alive, are but slaves, the lowest of the low, hardly deserving to be called human beings. Nothing dampens the spirit like the stale wine of an unearned victory. Nothing is more unbearable than bitter defeat against the chains of destiny. Should ceaselessly repeating this farce – this slander of the highest order – be the fate of mankind, then I will struggle against those chains with all my might. I shall walk this road to its utmost conclusion, and, at the distant place I can call my finale, compose an opera that belongs only to me. And so, I require your aid, my dear ladies and gentlemen.**

**You, the oppressed, the downtrodden, the massacred – you who once were as brethren. You were born to be defeated, to be massacred till the end of times. Should you curse that fate of yours, come and stand at my side as comrades. If a hundred battles yield no victory, fight a thousand. If a thousand battles yield no victory, fight ten thousand.**

**Vow to struggle for an eternity, ceaselessly, till the light of victory finally shines upon you. Any that has the strength to do this shall be permitted to become a means to that end – a part of the "sorcery". All in order to claim eternal victory. The Mane of the Beast, each and every strand of it, shall be from your flesh and blood. You are blessed to be as such.**

**Although I, you, and he as well… are still bound by that miserable cycle at this moment… Let us believe that the decision we are about to make truly holds a meaning… That one day, we can break free from this perpetually repeating cycle. My dear ladies and gentlemen. Defeated souls of the present age. I await your answer…**

**Oh, but you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?**

**Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Karl Ernst Krafft. I am writing to inform you of an imminent change in living circumstances that will affect your life and the lives of those you are to interact with. To be completely and utterly honest with you… I require your help.**

**Yes, you read this right, I require your help. No, I don't have anyone else to turn to, not from within my normal sphere of influence. I'm at a loss right now. Most of my nominal choices for this are, to use a cliché, "out to lunch" or, to use another cliché, "gone fishing". In fact, of all the nominal choices, only one of them is even viable in this instance… you.**

**Normally, I would go with someone who had experience with the unknown powers of your reality, at least in a more direct way than you do. After all, the powers that be do dictate that I go with those choices first and foremost, even if I'd rather write my own play… my Grand Guignol, as it were. With that said, you were my nominal pick from the beginning, because I couldn't foresee what your actions would bring other than a general outcome.**

**Yes, I am able to foresee things, but that's not the important part.**

**The important part is that, in one universe I oversee, things have gone especially wrong. A savior of the world has been killed, leaving his body a soulless husk, and another savior is downright **_**missing**_**. That, combined with the fact that I'm supposed to be impartial on this matter, means that I can't personally fix this mess myself. Therefore, I ask you, and I await your answer…**

**Will you rise to battle?**

…uh-oh. How did I get Mercurius' attention? Wait, he's a fictional character! How in the world am I supposed to reply to a _fictional character_?!

As if making fun of my limited belief in the situation, I received a new message.

**I have my ways of knowing about things. Please, will you rise to battle against the threat known as Yhwach? I request your aid in particular because you are also immune to his foresight.**

…Yhwach? I'm supposed to go up against the precursor of the Quincy Race?! I hope I get compensated for this _somehow…_

As soon as I finished that line of thought, Mercurius sent me a new message.

**You **_**will**_** be compensated, I can assure you, in more ways than one.**

…okay, not like I have anything better to do, but how will I know when I'm allowed to go home?

Like clockwork, once I finished that line of thought, I got another new message from the snake.

**Provided you do the job as requested, I might have more jobs for you to do. You are, fortunately, allowed to back out of any future jobs I give you.**

Y'know what? I accept the job… and, what d'ya know, he sent me a new message again.

**Perfect. Now, all you need to do in order to take the job is be asleep in your bed, and your soul will transmigrate into the body I mentioned earlier that was a soulless husk. Please… get your rest.**

I had to agree… I _was_ getting tired really easily. With that said, I moved my stuff off my bed and got in, hoping I wasn't being pranked of all things.

* * *

I was awakened by an alarm clock I never expected to hear in my room, blaring its evil ringing in my left ear. I didn't even bother opening my eyes as I slammed a fist down on the infernal device, before I began opening my eyes and seeing the ceiling above—

Wait, this didn't look right. I normally wear glasses, which is for bad eyesight. Why do I not have any trouble seeing without glasses on?

Suddenly, I hear street traffic outside my bedroom window, which made me wonder what was going on right about now. I live in the _woods_, fer cryin' out loud! How can there even _be_ street traffic?!

As if life was actively trying to screw me over, I heard someone running over to my room and opening the door, exclaiming to me, "Ichigo, congratulations! You're a big brother! Your mother, Masaki, gave birth to twin girls!"

If I wasn't already laying down, I'd have fainted right then and there. I was _Kurosaki Ichigo_?! That makes absolutely _zero_ sense! However…

I guess I would like to be a big brother… Heaven knows that I dislike being the little brother in my family all the time. Still, I better figure out if it's the twins that canonical Ichigo was big brother to, because I don't want to be stuck in what amounts to Bleach In Name Only. "Otou-san," I asked, "what are their names?"

"Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo," Shiba "Kurosaki" Isshin answered. "I know it's a lot to take in, son, but this is good for us all. They were born extremely healthy, and they are currently waiting to meet you at the hospital, where your mother is still."

I nodded in understanding, before I decided to get out of bed. I got up and out of bed, with Isshin _thankfully_ giving me some privacy to get changed. As he closed the door, I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a clean outfit for someone that was… apparently five years old. I think my life really went to crap right about now.

* * *

About an hour later, Isshin and I were inside Masaki's hospital room, looking at Yuzu and Karin with such glee in our faces. I wasn't sure what Isshin's thought process was, but I was pretty happy to be an older brother, especially since I was a younger sibling in my prior life. Of course, I had to keep from mentioning it, that I was not supposed to be in Kurosaki Ichigo's body.

I had to look at my reflection in a mirror to confirm that I was indeed posing as Kurosaki Ichigo, or at least in his body, before I did anything utterly stupid. I don't know why I was stuck in this universe, but I knew it needed to be taken care of quickly, to be sure.

I looked at Yuzu and Karin in their sleep, apparently having had their fill by now, before I resolved to myself that I was not going to let anyone take away this happy moment from me. I would be the protector in this family, much like canon!Ichigo was meant to be, only I'd do everything I could to stop Ywhach from carrying out his plans of revival.

***ba-BUMP***

"Grk!" I gritted my teeth at that point.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Masaki asked me… dammit, I need to address her by 'mother' or any equivalents soon. Before I could deny that there was something wrong with me, however—

"**Hey, King, care to close your eyes for a bit?"** a distorted version of Ichigo's older voice asked me… uh-oh. I close my eyes momentarily, before I hear his voice again. **"Okay, you can open your eyes again."**

I snapped my eyes open at that point, seeing myself on the side of a skyscraper, much like Ichigo would be seeing this in his own version of the Inner Wo—

"**Welcome to your Inner World, kid,"** the Zanpakuto spirit, who was invisible until right before he said that, told me with a jovial smile, before his face became like that of post-Ywhach waking up Ichigo, frown and all. **"Well, your copy of Kurosaki Ichigo's Inner World, at least."**

…yikes! I don't want to be on the bad end of a Zanpakuto spirit… but what can I say in my defense?

"**Relax, kid,"** the Zanpakuto spirit then told me. **"I'm not going to be bringing the real Ichigo back to his body, since it's a surefire plan for disaster. You see, no matter what I try, it won't work. I checked so many times… he's gone."**

I blinked rapidly for a few seconds. How the heck did that happen?

As if reading my thoughts, the Zanpakuto spirit decided to elaborate. **"Here's what happened, kid. Kurosaki Ichigo was going through his parents' things in their bathroom when he found a pill bottle that was open. It wasn't supposed to be there, that pill bottle. It was almost empty, except for one pill that was surprisingly chewable. He didn't know that the pill was a soul suicide pill, which was meant to fuel a dangerous Kido-like spell that would summon a compatible power to the person's body."** Wincing, the Zanpakuto spirit added, **"It was only last night that Ichigo-ou took that pill. I'm the only part of his soul left from his father's side of the family. I don't even know if his mother's side has any lingering portions left."**

I nodded in some understanding. I wasn't exactly keen on meeting Ywhach's fragment of his soul inside of Ichigo's body any time soon. Before I could say anything, however, I heard someone around my physical age crying from nearby. "Huh?" I let out. Looking around, I saw the source of the crying behind the Zanpakuto spirit, a young boy (or so I think) with bluish black hair hugging his knees and wearing… absolutely nothing? I flushed upon seeing that. However, before I could do something completely stupid, I walked over to the boy and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

Before the boy could answer, however, the Zanpakuto spirit coughed into his hand. **"Let's start this from the beginning, kid,"** he said. **"Can either of you hear my name?"** At that point, instead of deafening silence, I heard him say, **"Zangetsu."**

Hearing a gasp from the boy next to me, I could only guess he heard it, too. "Yeah, we heard it," I said, before turning to the other boy. "Right?"

He nodded, before speaking up. "Y-yeah, Zangetsu-san," he said. "I didn't know such a person like you existed… are you a tsukumogami?"

At this point, instead of acting much like in an anime, I facepalmed. "I don't think that's the right way to describe him," I answered.

"**Actually, kid, I guess that's a good way to describe a Zanpakuto spirit,"** Zangetsu told us. **"Believe me, it's hard to explain this to normal people without that simple explanation."** He then walked over to the two of us and knelt down to look the other boy in the face. **"What's your name, kid?"**

"F… Fu… Fujii," he said, putting a hand to his chin. "Fujii Ren."

This time, instead of facepalming again, my eyes widened to the point of comedy as my hand went away from the position it was at earlier. Oh, my _crap_ is this not a good thing! What's _he_ doing here?!

"**Why are you here, young one?"** Zangetsu asked. **"Does this have to do with the pill Ichigo-ou took without knowing about it?"**

Ren nodded, before saying, "I… I was barely formed properly in life, but then… life was cut short on he and I. I was supposed to be in the town of Namimori soon… and then, before I could arrive…" he cried even further into his knees.

"**Do you know what power you hold within you, kid?"** Zangetsu asked him. **"As it stands, we're sorta stumped about how you can even exist without **_**some**_** sort of power."**

Before I could say anything on the subject, Ren nodded, saying, "It's the power of the Ewigkeit formula that binds me to this world. I… I…"

At that point, I finally filtered through what Ren had said, only in the native Japanese instead of my birth tongue of English. _Wait… did he just say 'watashi wa'? That's what girls say… uh-oh._

Apparently, Zangetsu knew about this beforehand, because he merely patted Ren on the head. **"Life sucks, girly, but we all have to make the best of it,"** he said, causing Ren to gasp in surprise. **"What, you thought I wouldn't pick up on it by now? You're a girl, unlike the person whose body you're in now. Just… do us a favor and explain what you can about the Ewigkeit formula? Please?"**

If I didn't know better, I'd have thought that this wasn't Zangetsu in his Hollow form on us. However, he's a lot more polite than normal… what gives?

"O… okay," Ren answered, before answering the questions given. Ewigkeit was a formula that used the lifeforce of a large amount of humans to fuel the power of the Ahnenerbe, AKA Holy Relics that could work as the equivalent of a Quincy wielding the power of a Hollow (which, given the whole Rock, Paper, Scissors thing that Bleach had with regards to the three supernatural soul types, was rather surprising) and a Shinigami as well as their own. However, there was only a small amount of souls that could be absorbed into a person's body at any one time. In effect, unless the person was actually a Hollow or an Arrancar, they weren't able to hold more than about one hundred and fifteen souls of power… or so Ren explained.

"**So, to be absolutely sure, you're saying that a person's not able to hold that much in terms of lifeforce, so they have to use up a bit of it at a time as wisely as possible?"** Zangetsu asked. **"Are we missing anything?"**

Ren shook her head. "I… I want to stop this mess from getting worse," she said. "Please, let me…"

"**Up to King here,"** Zangetsu answered. **"No, really. I'm only rooming here in his soul because of how this whole arrangement works. If you want to be able to help out, then you'll have to take it up with King, Ren-chan."**

Ren looked at me, as if she was a lost puppy that wanted a home… dammit. I hate it when this happens. "Okay, I guess you can stick around," I said. "However, we need to figure out how to give you your own body, to give you a chance to live again."

Ren looked at me with mouth agape, before she stood up and—GAH! PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

***THUD***

Ouch… she glomped me, didn't she? Wait, why am I in the hospital room again?

"Son, are you okay?" Isshin asked me.

I groaned from the fall to the ground. Fortunately for everyone, Ren didn't show up in the real world, nude as she was… wait. Why was Zangetsu laughing in my head?

* * *

Within the realm known as the Soul Society, Aizen Sosuke was in the middle of a meeting with the rest of the Captains of the Seireitei, hoping to get some idea how to manipulate his "equals" into doing things his way, when he felt a strange pinging of one of his observational Kido deactivating. _That's odd…_ he thought. _Who was I observing earlier that required a stronger Kido that I didn't know was needed?_

At that point, someone coughing into their hand snapped his attention to them. "I wonder…" Unohana Retsu said, a chin to her hand. "What's on your mind, Captain Aizen?"

"Just thinking about how the Lieutenants meeting is likely to go," Sosuke answered. "I swear, it's probably just me overreacting, but Momo-chan needs to be careful sooner than later."

"Understood," Retsu nodded. "Please make sure to pay further attention to the meeting, though."

"Yes, ma'am," Sosuke replied. _Ugh… how am I supposed to keep track of the observational Kido while paying attention to the meeting?_

* * *

Mercurius nodded as he saw what was going on. "So _that's_ where Fujii Ren went to," he said, a mirthful smile on his face. "I suppose this will make the Grand Guignol I'm preparing all the better. Now… let the mysterious play begin."

* * *

**A/N: Okay… now that that's out of the way, I can start working on the next actual chapter. Here's hoping you guys enjoyed it all the way through.**

**Until we meet again… farewell.**

**PS: I'm helping a friend of mine with writing a Gundam Build Divers crossover with Xenosaga… and I can't say when it will be uploaded. My reason for saying that is because we're planning to do a release schedule once we hit enough chapters to make it feasible. Thank you for understanding.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay… to make sure I can actually finish the content properly, and not be an idiot about it in the process, I actually will be doing something I've never quite done before. I'm actually going to share my general plan for how this story is supposed to go. This way, I can keep you guys more interested in what I have in mind.**

**Essentially, my plan for this story is for my version of Ichigo to beat Aizen at a game of Soul Chess (deliberate reference to the fanfic of the same name), in which case Aizen prepares to bring a bigger fight out for Karakura Town later on… only to find out about Suwahara City and its impressive lands. Naturally, things are going to be a fair bit messy when Ichigo has to go with his friends to defeat Aizen… only to discover the base of operations for the Longinus Dreizehn Orden _by complete accident_. Naturally, Ichigo and his pals defeat Aizen there, but it really puts a damper on the plans for the Transmutation of Gold… in Suwahara City, at least. Then, later, Ichigo discovers something about himself that he didn't really know… and any further would be spoiler territory. Just understand that I'm planning this story to be a triple crossover for the time being.**

**Now… where was I? Oh, right, it's time to start the story. For reference purposes, the review corner is at the bottom of this chapter (much like the original version of this). Saa… story hajime yo!**

**…please pardon the Japanese written here. (/)_-)**

* * *

**Bleach ~Amantes amentes~  
**_by Xamusel_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I knew this was going to be a problem, having to deal with being in a little kid's body at the same time as having a little girl share my soul space, but I didn't know how _much_ of a problem it would end up being. For some reason, the reasonable adults (yes, this ironically included Isshin at this point in time) were unwilling to let me do anything that I knew I could handle at _all_. This included preparing a meal for the whole family of five… even if I knew that Yuzu and Karin were too young to handle eating grownup food yet. Anyway, the point was, they didn't trust me with a kitchen knife to help cook with them… okay, bad example. I never trained in how to use a knife properly at my day job before being reincarnated as Kurosaki Ichigo.

***ahem*** Moving on.

Now, this wasn't to say that I hated being a kid again. For one thing, I could pass off my nearly thirty autistic self as being normal for my age for once. For another, I could actually say that I was doing a good job being the big brother Yuzu and Karin needed, no questions asked. However… Ren's presence in my soulscape was annoyingly obvious whenever I went to sleep in the bed provided for me. She wanted me to play tag with her… on the sideways skyscrapers… while both of us were nude. Ugh…

Yeah, this was going to need to end, and as soon as humanly possible.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't know who would be able to help me out of this predicament, not unless it required me actually searching for the Urahara Shoten. I also didn't know how to ask Ichigo's parents about these things… ugh. I still need to address them as _my_ parents in this instance. Ichigo's dead, end of story.

Still… how do I manage to find the Urahara Shoten at this rate? It's not like I have any memories of going to there in this life, ri—?

"Ichigo?" Masaki-kaa-san interrupted my train of thought. "Did you have a question you wanted to ask your father or myself?"

I turned to face the woman who became my mother, before I decided to ask something that might get me found out if I wasn't careful. "Okaa-san, what's the Urahara Shoten?"

Masaki tilted her head to one side, before she asked, "Why are you asking about that, dear? How do you know what it is?"

I paled slightly from the question, before I figured out a good way to get her to believe me on this. "I heard you and otou-san talk about it yesterday, while I was doing homework in my bedroom," I said. "I'm asking because I wanted to ask the store owner what he could sell me for dealing with certain headaches I'm dealing with."

Suddenly, I felt a mental thwack upside the head by both Ren and Zangetsu, which made me wince in pain. The hell was _that_ for?

**'King, I hope you weren't talking about _me_ in that aspect,'** Zangetsu told me. **'Otherwise, I might have to do some form of _training_ torment on you when you go to sleep next.'**

_No, I wasn't talking about you, Zangetsu,_ I replied in my thoughts. _I was thinking of how the games of nude tag were getting on my nerves._

Ren's comment would've been something else, I know it, but my reply was enough to get her to change her answer. _"I don't have any clothes in here, though,"_ she said.

…now I feel like a moron. I honestly hadn't considered that possibility.

**'You mean you needed clothes the whole time, but were afraid to ask how to get some?'** Zangetsu asked Ren. **'Just imagine yourself wearing something, and the rest will come naturally.'**

"Ichigo?" Masaki-kaa-san got my attention back on her. "I think you might want to go see a doctor sooner than later, especially if you're dea—"

At that point, the house phone rang. Who could _that_ be?

"I'll get it," Masaki-kaa-san said, walking over to the phone. Upon picking up, she said, "Hello… ah, Kisuke-san, what's the matter? I was… you need to see him? What's the matter with him? …oh, okay, I'll bring him over… he was wondering where to find you at, anyway… yes, he was. I'll bring him over right away… thank you for calling us… see you." With that, she hung up the phone.

My mind was reeling from the one-sided conversation I heard from Masaki-kaa-san. Urahara Kisuke knew something was up, it seemed… but _what_? Well, only one way to find out… I have to go over to the shop.

* * *

Fifteen minutes of walking later, we arrived at the Urahara Shoten, which was a sight to behold in person more than it was in manga and anime form… well, okay, maybe in how trashy the place looked on the outside. Did Kisuke not hire anyone to clean the place up? It seriously looked like a warzone took place here.

"Strange," Masaki-kaa-san mused. "Where did this mess come from? I could've sworn it would be a lot cleaner looking than this by now."

At that point, the sliding door to the shop opened up, showing Tessai at the door. "We've been ex… pecting… you… where did this mess come from?" he ultimately asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Masaki asked him while tilting her head to the side. "What happened here?"

Finally, Urahara showed up from behind the giant that was named Tessai. "Okay, I'm seriously going to consider hiring someone to clean up this mess," he said. "How did it happen without our knowing about it?" He then turned and faced me, a curious look in his eyes. "You Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked.

I nodded, unsure of how to say otherwise in front of Masaki-kaa-san.

"Okay, good," he said. "Could you please come in the shop? We need to talk… well, without worrying your mother in the process."

Before I could do anything, even so much as letting go of Masaki-kaa-san's arm like I would've done to follow Urahara's instructions, Masaki-kaa-san asked, "What are you implying, Kisuke-san?"

"Nothing dangerous, I can assure you," Urahara answered with a wave of his hand. "I just want to make sure that nothing's going on wrong here. After all, your son is clearly going to need help for whatever troubles you say he mentioned earlier."

Before she could retort, I said, "Okaa-san, I'll be fine… however, could you please give me a bit of money to pay for the needed items here?"

Masaki-kaa-san looked at me as if I'd grown horns… uh-oh. "Are you sure you'll be able to keep the payment down to within the amount I give you, Ichigo?" she asked.

Urahara coughed into his fist at that moment. "I'll send you the bill later, Kurosaki-chan," he told Masaki-kaa-san. "Now, shall we, Ichigo-kun?"

I nodded at that, Masaki-kaa-san allowing me to let go of her arm at this point, before walking on forward. I didn't know what sort of mess I was going to get involved in from that point onward, but it was probably worth it.

…yeah, right.

* * *

Upon entry into the Urahara Shoten, I looked around and saw how everything was in its proper place, which made me wonder what all I was going to get involved with when the canon timeline of Bleach started. It wasn't going to be a pain in the butt if I was properly involved, was it? At the very least, nobody was going to screw up things more than I could, and th—

Suddenly, I saw that Urahara stopped in his tracks in his living quarters. Turning to face me, he asked, "Who are you, and what have you done with Kurosaki Ichigo, boy?"

Instead of reacting like I was playing dumb, I facepalmed. "Okay, _finally_ someone notices that I'm not the original Kurosaki Ichigo," I mutter loud enough for him to hear me.

"What happened?" Urahara questioned me.

"The original Ichigo took a pill that was in his parents' things and got his soul to commit suicide by accident," I said. "I only know about this because I woke up in his body the next day."

"Wait…" Urahara said after a moment of silence. "When did you wake up in his body?"

"Yuzu and Karin were born that day, so I'd say about three months ago," I answered. "Is there anything more you need from me?"

"Hmm…" Urahara let out, as if he was thinking of some insane plan. "I'd like to put you through some humane tests to see what you went through before anything else happens, okay?"

I removed my palm from my face, blinking in surprise, before I answered, "Sure, though there's something I need to discuss with you immediately."

"What would that be?" he asked me.

"I have a girl's soul stuck in my mind, along with someone calling himself a Zanpakuto named Zangetsu," I told him, mentally enjoying his reaction as he suddenly started sweating on his face. "Could you please help with getting both of them out here?"

Urahara began wiping his face with a towel that he produced from within his outfit, before he told me, "It's not possible to eject the Zanpakuto from you, kid. Instead, I'll help with getting this girl's soul out of your mind, though what happens after is up to her."

I could only give Urahara a thumbs up for the answer.

* * *

A few minutes later, Urahara was getting ready to perform his tests with me as the guinea pig. Fortunately for me, he told me what all I was going to go through, which included the part where I had to perform Jinzen without actually having Zangetsu manifested so far. He gave me an Asauchi to test it with, then he had me follow the instructions he gave me, with some… interesting results thrown into the mix.

Although, come to think of it, how did he get his hands on an Asauchi, anyway? Are there more that he never mentioned acquiring?

Finally, the testing was ready to commence. I wanted to get this over with the right way, which meant following the instructions as given. Without much in the way of fanfare, Urahara walked over to grab a clipboard and a pencil off of his desk and began his testing. "You may begin the Jinzen test now, kid," he told me.

With that, I got into position and performed Jinzen, opening my eyes back in the Inner World I had access to. Sideways skyscrapers? Check. Zangetsu in the Inner World? Check. Ren in a leotard? Ch—wait, what?!

**"King, welcome back,"** Zangetsu told me. **"Ready to get Ren-chan out of your body and into her own body as provided outside?"**

"Yeah, though I'm unsure what she wanted to do in a leotard," I told Zangetsu. "I hope there's a good reason for this…"

**"She wanted to practice gymnastics while in your Inner World,"** Zangetsu answered.

"…oh," I said.

"Ne, ne, ne," Ren asked, "do you think I can transfer my skill in gymnastics into my new body?"

Zangetsu and I looked at each other incredulously.

"I can't, can I?" Ren asked, looking down to her feet.

I looked at Ren again, telling her, "I think you can, actually."

"Eh?" Ren let out.

"Yep," I affirmed.

"Hold up, both of you," Zangetsu said. "When you get a new body again, Ren-chan, you'll be given access to your own Zanpakuto. Just letting you know now, before you try accessing the whole power you currently have, you'll lose that power altogether."

"Huh?!" Ren cried out.

"What I mean is, you were being hardwired to use a specific power that would've stuck with you had things gone differently," Zangetsu told her. "Instead, that power's going to King here, though he'll be sure to help you acquire your own version of this power."

I didn't know that… so Ren's going to lose access to her Ewigkeit power temporarily? Okay, point in our favor, for the time being. How will this affect Mercurius' plans?

"Oh, it will affect my plans in a way you never would have expected, young one," Mercurius answered. "Although, come to think of it, what's with your script being an outdated copy?"

"Karl?" a German voice echoed throughout the area that the Snake was living in. "What's going on over there?"

Mercurius coughed into his left hand, before he answered, "Just making sure that the Grand Guignol can carry on uninterrupted, my dear friend. Why do you ask?"

"I feel you might want to double-check your work on this matter, Karl," the German voice replied. "It seems that Gladsheimr is beginning to fluctuate, which we both know shouldn't be possible."

Mercurius facepalmed with his right hand. "How in all creation is _that_ possible?" he questioned. "I mean, really…" With a sigh, he removed his hand from his face. "Okay, please report to me in a while how your Beriah is holding up, alright?"

"Will do, Karl."

* * *

A few minutes after I started performing Jinzen, I woke up from the meditative stance, seeing that Urahara was busy doing some note taking on his end. He didn't notice that I was awake yet, which made sense to me. He was busy with the process of writing down his observations… which suited me just fine. I would let him do that while practicing what Zangetsu told me I needed to do.

With a slight twitch of my body, I started mentally chanting a spell that Zangetsu told me would help with getting Ren-chan out of my mindscape and into the real world. Here we go…

_Béni est le Seigneur, ô mon âme, pendant même que je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort._ (Bless The Lord, O My Soul, Even As I Walk Into The Valley Of The Shadow Of Death.)

**"Not working, King,"** Zangetsu told me. **"I guess it needs to be said out loud for this to even work."**

_Dammit…_ I thought. _How do we get it to work properly in this case?_

**"No idea,"** Zangetsu told me bluntly, **"but we'll figure something out sooner or later."**

At that point, Urahara finished writing down his notes, before he looked at me. "Ah, good, you're out of Jinzen now," he said. "I guess things went well for you, all things considered?"

"Yeah, I think so," I told him. "I wonder, though…"

"Yes?" Urahara asked me.

"How do you draw on the power of a Zanpakuto spirit?"

"Hmm… do you want me to teach you how to fuse a Zanpakuto spirit into an Asauchi?"

"Yes, please," I replied with a nod.

Urahara put a hand to his chin. "Well, okay," he said at last, removing the hand from his chin. "I'll do that for you."

Before we could begin that part of the training, however, Tessai opened the door to the room. "Master Kisuke," he said, "Madam Kurosaki wishes to have her son come back to her now."

"Aww…" Urahara and I groaned at the same time.

"Do you want her to come here instead?" Tessai asked us.

"Hmm…" Urahara put a hand to his chin… again. "Let her in then," he said, removing the hand from his chin… again.

Tessai bowed, before he headed to where Masaki-kaa-san was waiting for me.

I looked at Urahara. "Why do that?" I asked him.

"Because I feel we need to explain things to your mother before we continue the process we were about to do," he told me. "Better to get parental permission for these sorts of things."

* * *

Fortunately, Masaki-kaa-san was willing to let me go through with this particular experience, merging Zangetsu into a new Asauchi. However, there was a major problem… I was told, in no uncertain terms, that I needed to practice how to hold a sword before I could practice with it. Not only that, but Masaki-kaa-san wanted me to learn how to hold a bow (as if I could use the Quincy arts at all). It was as if she expected to die anytime soon.

Oh well… I don't want her to die on me, anyway, so I'll live with that restriction.

Now, half an hour later, I was walking home with Masaki-kaa-san to make sure that our new purchase would be kept safe at the house. Of course, the majority of the 'purchase' was actually hard candy for when Yuzu and Karin were old enough to eat candy in the first place. The only thing _not_ candy that we got from the Urahara Shoten? Um… yeah, I got the Asauchi that he let me use, for free. I wasn't allowed to undo the transformation Kido on it, mind, not until I was old enough to go to a dojo to learn how to use a sword properly.

As for what it was transformed into? I requested that the blade be turned into a bokken for training purposes. Of course, nobody else would know the truth behind it just yet. I didn't want to make it known that this was even a thing, especially since Soul Society was going to give everyone a lot of grief for it happening if they ever discovered the Asauchis being used in that way. I'm not going to let that happen in this timeframe… no way at all.

Of course, Urahara gave me a note to give Isshin-tou-san in reference to what happened earlier, because I wanted to find a way to explain what happened to the original Ichigo in such a way that it wouldn't be bad for the whole family. Then again, there was bound to be some cause for concern, especially if Isshin-tou-san did something that would put the whole family in jeopardy later on down the line. I didn't really think it'd make sense to get rid of their eldest, especially in regards to the whole 'Elder Siblings Come First To Protect Their Younger Siblings' routine that canon!Ichigo pulled off when facing Inoue Sora.

Now, what all am I supposed to be able to do with this information? I don't know how to best keep things from going down the drain, truly, but then again, here's hoping that nothing bad goes on while I'm still a child… did I just jinx it all of a sudden?

Suddenly, to my right, I saw a male Japanese Plus spirit attached by his chain to a house that was well-lived in from the looks of things. Normally, I'd do my best to ignore it, but then I noticed something about the house in question. On the sign post, the kanji and hiragana that read 'Sakurai' was displayed for all to see… and I could see a blonde woman walking along in the direction of the house... don't tell me… Sakurai Kei and her family live in Karakura Town?! I can't believe it!

As if summoned by my thoughts, the Plus spirit came walking up to my location and asked me, "Who are you, young man? Do you have ill intent towards the residents of this house?"

Jumping backwards and into Masaki-kaa-san, I cried out in surprise that the Plus was even giving me the time of day, though I don't know if the other Sakurai family members would even know what I'm dealing with. After all—

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Masaki-kaa-san asked me. "It's not like there's a ghost in the area, is there?"

It took me a couple seconds of looking, before I dropped my head and sighed in dejection. This was _not_ going to end well. "Okaa-san," I said, "I think I see a man chained by his chest to the house here." I pointed in the general area of the Plus spirit, to give him some comfort, or so I think. "Is that normal?"

Masaki-kaa-san got in between me and the Plus spirit, before she turned and knelt down to face me. "Sweetie, it isn't normal for a regular human to see that sort of thing," she told me. "It's something of a curse, all things considered."

"You mean… I'm not going crazy?" I asked her.

Before anything else could happen, the Plus spirit guffawed in laughter, causing Masaki-kaa-san and I to look in his direction. It took at least fifteen seconds of laughing for him to calm down, before he said, "I'm sorry about that, you two. I'd been tasked with a lot of stuff in life, and most of that revolved around doing some crazy stuff that most people would hardly _dream_ of. I don't want my descendants to be caught in this mess any more than you want to be." He then bowed in greeting. "My name is Sakurai Musashi, formerly designated as seat number 2 of my organization."

I felt my eyes bugging out in response to his declaration. Oh, my _crap_ is this a bad thing to hear about! When thinking in terms of TV Tropes, this seems to qualify for Did You Just Have Tea With Cthulhu? in terms of how much of a mess this was going to be. My reason for this? Masaki-kaa-san and I were talking with the first person to be labeled Tubal Cain!

"Is that right?" Masaki-kaa-san asked him. "My name is Kurosaki Masaki, and this is my eldest, Ichigo. He's the only one to be old enough to handle going out on walks like this." She bowed to Musashi, before nudging me to do the same. "Come on, Ichigo, don't be scared."

I nodded to Masaki-kaa-san, before I bowed to the ghost of Tubal Cain. I didn't really feel up to continuing all of that any time soon, though, especially since I was sure the blonde woman was going to be showing up sooner than later and make us look like fools—

**"King, don't worry,"** Zangetsu told me. **"She's not even looking in your general direction."**

—and that is supposed to make this better _how_?

**"Simple, King,"** Zangetsu replied, as if I had actually said that to him. **"She doesn't know you're bowing to the man you seem to think went by the name Tubal Cain."**

That's because he _was_ Tubal Cain, back in World War II, Zangetsu.

**"You seem to know a lot about these things, King… could you please say how come, or is it not the right time yet?"**

…how do you even know what I'm even saying to myself like this? Wait, are you breaking the fourth wall?!

**"What's that?"** Zangetsu asked me. **"As for how I know, it's because I'm able to listen to your thoughts a lot better than you can keep them quiet."**

I feel like an idiot… ugh. Well, here's hoping nothing goes horribly wrong in this case. I mean, it's not like we'll be stuck with having to entertain the Sakurai family here, ri—?

"Excuse me, you two, who are you and what are you doing here?"

I jerked upright to see a young man who looked to be in his mid-teenage years, with Sakurai Kei's hair and eye coloring, only obviously a man because of his body shape and structure… oops. Did I just meet her big brother Kai? This doesn't bode well… does it?

"Ah, sorry," Masaki-kaa-san said to who had to be Kai, standing upright to do so. "It seems we're neighbors, but we never met before, have we?" With a cough into her hand, she said, "Good afternoon, my name is Kurosaki Masaki. This is my son, Ichigo." She gestured to me, to indicate that I was who she was talking about.

Kai looked at Masaki-kaa-san and I dubiously, or so I could tell, before he looked me in the eye, squatting down to do so. As if he were possibly chanting under his breath, he kept his gaze up and then performed a one-handed Buddhist Prayer gesture… wait a second, that's no Buddhist Prayer gesture, that's a one-handed seal like in _Naruto_!

**"King, get ready…"** Zangetsu told me all of a sudden. **"This guy feels completely off, as in—"**

With that, I was pulled into my Inner World, a feeling that was rather forced because of what was going on…

* * *

It didn't take me even a single second before I opened my eyes and saw that I was truly inside my Inner World, with a strange change in the atmosphere of the realm… it looked like I was inside a field of poison merged with what my Inner World looked like normally. How did… wait, I'm suddenly _taller_?!

I looked around myself, hoping to see what I was missing, before I discovered that I was my pre-Ichigo self… namely, about 5'8" in the Imperial system, wearing glasses, and wearing clothes that looked a lot out of place for a Japanese citizen. I also had my dark brown hair and hazel eyes, or so I could imagine, but then again—

"Who the hell are _you_?" Kai questioned me from behind, causing me to look and see him pointing and holding a giant broadsword-like weapon in his right hand… wait a damn second! Wewelsburg Longinus?! "Are you a corpse stealer? You sure don't _look_ like you're the little boy named Kurosaki Ichigo. Tell me the truth, unless you want to die a _painful_ death."

I gaped when he said that. How am I supposed to fight off against something like _this_?! Before I could cave in to the demand, however, I noticed something blurring into existence behind Kai… it was Zangetsu!

**"Drop the sword,"** he said, drawing his copy of a sealed Zanpakuto in his right hand. **"Do that, and we'll allow you to leave with your soul intact. Fail to comply…? Well, you'll not like the consequences."**

Kai looked like he had swallowed a whole lemon upon hearing that, before he spun around and swung Wewelsburg Longinus at Zangetsu, who parried the massive Ahnenerbe properly. "How many souls has the corpse stealer got under his will?" he growled.

Zangetsu laughed like a lunatic when he heard that. **"You really think I'm supposed to be an enslaved soul?"** he questioned when he got the laughs out of his system. **"Don't make me _laugh_!"** As he said that, his copy of a Zanpakuto swung towards Kai's right arm, as if intent on chopping it off.

Kai simply dodged to his left, before he swung Wewelsburg Longinus up to try connecting with Zangetsu… with the predictable result of Zangetsu dodging. "Who are you?!" he roared at Zangetsu. "No human soul is supposed to be this good without a lot of instinct and experience on their side—"

**"You want to know who I am, huh?"** Zangetsu questioned. **"Well, if you can't hear my name, it's your fault for not being attuned to me properly."** With that, I heard Zangetsu say his name, but a few seconds passed by before he continued speaking. **"You're a fool, boy,"** he added.

"What…?" Kai let out, before he growled angrily and attempted to slice Zangetsu's head off, only for the Zanpakuto spirit to block. "Why can't I hear your name?!"

**"Simple,"** Zangetsu said. **"You're in an Inner World that doesn't belong to you. You can only hear the name of your own Zanpakuto when the time comes."**

"Zanpakuto…?" Kai asked. "Don't you mean Ahnenerbe? I already _know_ the name of my Ahnenerbe, Wewelsburg Longinus, yo—"

**"No, I meant Zanpakuto, you idiot,"** Zangetsu interrupted. **"Zanpakuto don't like it when outsiders like you enter their users Inner Worlds. With that said, kindly take a _hike_, will ya, you creep?!"**

Before Zangetsu could banish Kai, however, I spoke up. "Hold up, both of you," I walked up to Kai. "My name is Samuel," I told him, "though I'm currently known as Ichigo because I don't know why I'm even here and how to best explain this to my current life's mother. You?"

**"King, you're walking a dangerous road here,"** Zangetsu said.

I looked Zangetsu in the eye, before I smirked. "Relax, will ya?" I asked. "I'm aware of the risks. I just want to offer the olive branch to this guy first."

Kai sighed a few seconds after hearing what I had to say. "Sakurai Kai. I'm a member of what is called the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, better known by the normal people as the Lost Battalion. My position is second seat, and my Demonic Name is Tubal Cain…" He then looked at me square in the eyes. "It seems like you know that about me. How do you know this?"

…crap. How do I explain this without giving myself away?

**"King here is _probably_ from a world where we're fictional, bub,"** Zangetsu told Kai, unaware of the look of horror that seemed to be mounting on my face. **"After all, he knows what I am, and is not afraid of me one bit."**

Kai looked at me in shock, before looking at Zangetsu with the same expression. With a sigh, he said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's not every day this sort of thing happens, but I'm pretty used to it by now."

I really don't know what else I should even say here, but I do know that this required some fine tuning to prevent him leaving his sister alone with Tri… fa… uh-oh.

"Listen, mister Sakurai," I said. "I became a big brother three months ago in this life. If there's anything I can do as a big brother for your benefit, please, tell me… alright?"

Kai looked at me for a few seconds, a look of contemplation on his face, before he nodded. "I want to keep my little sister Kei out of the role of Tubal Cain when I die," he said, a look of finality on his face. "Can you promise me that?"

"Even better," I said, what had to be a shit-eating grin on my face. "I can keep her out of the Order as well, should you so desire, at least."

Kai's expression changed to that of a boy who had just been told Christmas was coming early… by nine, six, and three months. "You mean it?" he asked me.

I nodded, before I said, "I'll do that at the cost of my life if I have to. Willing to trust me?"

Kai nodded at that, before my Inner World restored itself, the patches of poison going away as Kai left the place in a burst of particles… Reishi?

**"Correct, King,"** Zangetsu told me (much to my surprise, as I jumped out of my skin, more or less). **"That's Reishi."**

Ugh… here goes nothing. I'm headed back to the realm of the waking now. I'll be back in this place sooner or later, Zangetsu.

**"You'd better, King,"** Zangetsu said as I faded from my Inner World. **"Don't want to be lonely here without any chance of a fight."**

Before I could try getting Zangetsu to elaborate, I had already left, leaving me curious what he was trying to say to me.

* * *

Upon opening my eyes back up, I noticed that Kai was in front of me, and that I was in my current body to live in. How that happened, I have no idea, and I frankly don't want to know just yet. In any event, it had to be the most ridiculous moment in my entire life, me being the way I am now.

Kai suddenly stood up from his crouching position, leaving his posture the way it was supposed to be, before he said to Masaki-kaa-san, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Missus Kurosaki, Ichigo-kun. My name is Sakurai Kai. I live here with my little sister, Kei, and my best friend, Beatrice." I gave a pointed stare at Musashi, Kai's great-grandfather, that the latter caught onto. "You can see him?" he asked.

"Yeah, both of us can," I answered, shrugging in indifference. "Been that way since I was born, if not sooner for mama's case." Kai promptly fainted when he heard that. "Uh… did I say something wrong?" I asked Masaki-kaa-san.

"No, I don't think so," she said. "I think you're alright."

Musashi cleared his throat at that exact moment. "I'll let him know what's going on later," he said. "For now, please return when you get a chance. I want to surprise Kai's little sister with a playmate, so to speak, and I'm certain he'll like it if Kei could play with someone around her age."

I nodded in agreement, before looking at Masaki-kaa-san. "Okaa-san?" I asked.

"I agree," she said, "but we'll need to talk with Kai about this when he's awake later. I hope that this doesn't become a problem for all of us here."

Musashi nodded, before he leapt up to the top of the gate where he could sit, allowing us to leave properly.

* * *

A few minutes later, we got home, and just in time for me to see Isshin-tou-san leaving the clinic to go somewhere… wait. He was still wearing his doctor's uniform. What gives?

"Isshin, what's the matter?" Masaki-kaa-san called out to him.

Isshin-tou-san looked at Masaki-kaa-san and I before he gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank the kami that you're alright, Masaki, Ichigo," he said. "I was worried that you both were abducted or something."

…abducted? He seriously thought we were _abducted_?!

"Honey, we weren't abducted," Masaki-kaa-san said. "We went over to the Urahara Shoten."

"Huh?!" Isshin-tou-san gaped out. "What did Kisuke-san request of you two for?!"

At this point, I handed him the note that was supposed to explain what went down, though I didn't read it yet. It wasn't as if I lacked trying, mind you, it was because Kisuke kept writing in Korean of all things… how did he even _know_ how to write Korean?

Isshin-tou-san took the note and said, "Thanks, Ichigo." With that, he opened the note and began reading the Korean text, before he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You didn't catch what he wrote, did you?" he asked me.

I shook my head, saying, "Not for lack of trying… I can't understand the language used."

Isshin-tou-san nodded, a look of understanding on his face. "I'm glad, Ichigo," he said. "It would be a major hassle in that case." He seemed to notice something about Masaki-kaa-san, because he said to her, "It's nothing serious, dear. I'll explain later." With that, he folded the note and headed back to the house, Masaki-kaa-san and I in tow.

* * *

It turned into a stressful few days at the house, what with Isshin-tou-san and Masaki-kaa-san having to deal with what they eventually learned, but they still wanted to keep me as their eldest child. I was eternally grateful for that, but the mess that came out of it was… frankly, quite annoying for me. It would prove to be a good thing I'm technically an adult in a child's body, since they were worried that I hadn't gotten the Birds and the Bees yet, especially when I had to help give Yuzu and Karin baths during that time… ugh. Good thing I was given express freedom from that task after the first time.

* * *

Still, it was about time for me to get ready for school, or the equivalent for those under the age of Kindergarten in Japan. I'd been doing well so far, obviously, but I'm having trouble not falling back onto my old habits of being a loner by nature. I did mention that I was born Autistic originally, didn't I? Well, not like the Japanese know how to truly deal with mental health issues… best to disguise the effects on my end.

…speaking of school efforts, I needed to figure out how to get Ren-chan out of my Inner World, and in such a way as to bring her to preschool with me. I have to wonder how I'm supposed to do that, however, since… wait. I forgot the chant from earlier this week!

Okay, time to relax… there'll be time to pull this one off after I get out of preschool this week. In fact… wait, is it just me, or am I hearing Masaki-kaa-san calling for me from downstairs?

"Ichigo, please come downstairs so that you can have your breakfast sooner than later, dear."

It's not me… okay, time to get downstairs to do this. I walk on down the stairs after ensuring my clothes are on… and then I notice the strange addition of a girl about my age who looks vaguely familiar at the dining table… where did I see this girl's features before? Who is she, and why is she so familiar?

"Ah, good, you're ready for breakfast," Masaki-kaa-san said to me. "Might I introduce you to Sakurai Kei-chan?"

I tripped over practically nothing by the time I heard that question.

* * *

"Karl, what is it you're planning to do _now_?"

"Relax, my dear friend," Mercurius said. "I'm in the process of ensuring you have a decent foe to challenge you, at least after this 'jump' he's going through ends for him."

"And what's a 'jump', as you put it, Karl?"

"Ah, that," Mercurius said. "Simply put, throughout the whole multiverse, there's a single place where we are considered either fictitious or somewhat historical in the way that our true selves didn't happen to occur. I merely borrowed a single person from that place."

"That didn't answer my question, Karl…"

"I'm getting there, my dear friend," Mercurius stated. "In this person's realm, there's this form of media called fanfiction, where authors tend to do crazy things with the base media that they're writing about. One such type of fanfiction is called a 'jump chain'. Essentially, it revolves around a person, usually a self-insert in terms of fanfiction purposes, jumping between universes until they either die, decide to go home, decide to stay on the world they started the jumps with, or become what's called a Planeswalker."

"A Planeswalker? Interesting… I take it this has to do with the media called Magic: The Gathering?"

"Well… I'm surprised you know what that is," Mercurius groaned in reply.

"It's hard to avoid knowing when you gave me the requisite knowledge by accident, Karl. Now, how do we know if this person is meant to be your successor in the off-chance they beat me in a fight?"

"Simple," Mercurius answered. "They aren't."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's only because someone else is my chosen successor, because _she_ has transcended the Law I made back in the 19th Century of this world," Mercurius answered. "She doesn't exist anywhere else in the multiverse, I'm afraid, because of many things that prevent her from existing elsewhere."

"Well, in that case, I have to wonder how she's able to stack up as a Goddess."

"I'm preparing her to become a Hegemony Goddess," Mercurius said. "The fact is, she's too much along the lines of a Transcendence-type to properly inherit the Throne from me."

"On the off-chance she fails to become a Hegemony Goddess, then who will be your successor, Karl?"

"Hmm…" Mercurius pondered that. "Good question, my dear friend…"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's enough for this chapter. Here's the review corner I am planning to keep intact with this version of the story.**

**_"Oooh, this is promising! I can already see all the Dies Irae elements, and I'm pretty sure it's going to make for an epic story! I'm going to keep an eye out for this one, so keep up the good work! :)" ~Lily Nadesico_ **

**Thanks, pal. I appreciate it a lot. Don't worry, you'll see more like it coming your way ASAP.**

**_"Huh._ **

**_Well, wasn't expecting a rewrite of this, but this looks alright._ **

**_And man, the gender reveal for Ren-san was hilarious. :)_ **

**_Looking forward to seeing what happens next. Including the inevitable eventual encounter with Hat-'n'-Clogs, aka Urahara." ~Takeshi Yamato_ **

**Thank you to you, too, Takeshi. :) Not to worry, you'll be seeing it in this chapter, obviously.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well… back in action right now. As I type this, I'm currently going over what I know about this story, which is to say… not a whole lot on my end. I mean, come on, I'm the flippin' author! How am I supposed to clear the plan up on this if I don't even know what the plan is?!**

…***ahem* sorry about that. Now then… shall we get to the story?**

* * *

**Bleach ~Amantes amentes~**  
_by Xamusel_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It has been about a whole month since I first encountered Sakurai Kei that day. There were times when I wondered if Mercurius had cursed me to live an interesting life, especially if I was supposed to meet all of Ren's canonical associates and members of her legion. For example, Kei-san, who I didn't know if she was supposed to be staying with my family or not. As to why I say that?

"Ichigo! Kei-chan! Time for breakfast!"

…case in point, if I do say so myself.

I got up out of my bed, got some decent clothes on, and headed to the restroom to wash up for breakfast. I didn't want to believe that Kei-san was still here, but I saw her as soon as I stepped downstairs, as she had gotten herself ready for breakfast at this point in time. What did I do to deserve her living under the same roof as me? Oh, wait…

"You mean to say that your brother and his friend need to be out of the house for work purposes?" Isshin-tou-san asked Kei-san a short time after she arrived at our house, the evening after I first met her.

"Yes, that's right," Kei-san answered. "I'm hoping onii-sama and Beatrice-nee will return safe and sound, but…"

There was a distinct pause in the discussion. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen any time soon. Ugh…

"Well, I don't see a problem with it," Isshin-tou-san said, before turning his attention to Masaki-kaa-san. "What about you, dear Masaki?"

Masaki-kaa-san shook her head. "I'm in agreement with you, honey," she said. Turning her gaze to Kei-san, she said, "I'm glad you don't have to be alone for any length of time now."

I coughed into my fist at that point. "Uh, Kei-san?" I began speaking.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"What did your brother tell you about why you're here?"

To wit, I still didn't get an answer to that question I asked her at the end of that conversation. I wonder what Sakurai Kai told her about this mess? Anything important?

Soon, Kei-san and I were at the table where our meal was served for the day. Ironically enough, Masaki-kaa-san and Isshin-tou-san discovered that I had food restrictions that were much like my normal life's dietary issues. This meant I wasn't allowed to drink milk that came from the cow… and the year didn't help anything. I'd been alive for a little over 28 years from the year 1991, and it was not nearly as hard in my home world and time to get stuff like Rice Milk, or even Coconut Milk… ugh.

Granted, I knew this was a catastrophe in the making, so I had to make do with water and fruit juice. It certainly helped that I could eat my meal better than most kids my calendar age. Even still… this was a disaster in the making.

Now… I needed to figure out what was going to occur if I had Kei-san living with me in my parents' house. This Is Gonna Suck.

Still, I needed to be ready for later on today… apparently, there was a field trip to Namimori coming up that the preschool was going on, and I mean the _whole_ preschool. How they managed to pull this off, I've no idea.

Wait… didn't Ren come from Namimori? If it's the same Namimori that is featured in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! of all things… ugh. I reserve full rights to blame Mercurius for this one. I mean, really, what did that snake do to make a mess of my life _now_?

"Ah, Ichigo," Isshin-tou-san said to me. "I have something to show you when you're done with breakfast."

I was about to open my mouth to ask him what he meant, but then I remembered that I was eating my rice… and how ironic of me to actually eat rice of all things. I was a picky eater when I was still in my prior body, all things considered, and I did _not_ like eating rice for any reason. How strange that living in Japan as Kurosaki Ichigo changed my taste buds… ugh. I swallowed my food, then I asked, "Daddy, what do you want to show me?"

"Well," Isshin-tou-san said, holding his newspaper in one hand, "it's got to do with this newspaper article that I'm sure you know what to make of."

I nodded, before I finished eating my breakfast. When I put my tableware down, I said, "Thank you for the meal." After that, I walked over to Isshin-tou-san's spot at the table, where he had the newspaper unfurled and ready for me to read with him. When I got over to him, he placed the newspaper on the table and pointed at the appropriate article… which was beyond belief for someone like me.

**Twenty-Fifth Major Yakuza Base Taken Out This Month**

**While this reporter has no love for the Yakuza, it seems to be excessive that someone would take out a good majority of people who could be reformed of their criminal ways, even by use of poisoning people the way that the Yakuza had been. Not only that, a good portion of them seem to have been electrocuted as well… this reporter prays for the souls of the deceased. There is no other way this reporter can express what's going on here.**

I had to stop reading at that point. I have no idea what Sakurai Kai and Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen were up to with this stunt, but it seems to be a thing that they plan to destroy the criminal underworld here in Japan. Ugh…

"Aw, how cute," Masaki-kaa-san squealed at us. "The men of the house are reading the newspaper together!"

Oddly enough, Isshin-tou-san and I groaned at the same time. "Momma…" I groused.

* * *

"Whose bright idea was it for Valkyrie and Tubal Cain II to take out the Yakuza?"

"I believe that was Kristoff Lohengrin's fault," Mercurius answered. "I will admit that my Law has been somewhat tampered with, but only because I don't know for a fact who was responsible for this."

"I suppose I better remind him that I am not above punishing him for this transgression…"

"Actually, it might be better to see where this goes in this timeline," Mercurius said, holding up a hand to forestall what was about to be said. "After all, this is a perfect opportunity to see how the Law of Eternal Recurrence ends without my death."

"I hope you're right…"

"I believe I am, my dear friend…" Mercurius answered.

* * *

Half an hour later, the whole preschool was gathered at the bus stop… and Kei-san and I were almost too late to make it to the field trip. As for why that was the case? I had to toilet heavily… what a great joy.

Yes, I was being sarcastic. What other explanation was there to have?

Anyway, we got onto the bus with everyone else, although our teachers needed to make sure that we understood what we were supposed to do when we got to where we were headed to. Apparently, we were headed to a museum of all places… how in the Nine Layers of Hell did they expect us to behave in a _museum_?!

**'King, I hate to break it to you, but…'** Zangetsu said in my head.

_Wait, you mean we can't?_

**'Not without a lot of skill in keeping others calm somehow…'**

…_shit._

**'My thoughts exactly.'**

I think I'll have to find a way to escape this mess…

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the museum, I took care to look at the exhibits that were featured… wait a second. Whose bright idea was it for us to see the Swords of the World exhibition?! Mercurius? Or Valeria Trifa?

…wait. Why do I feel like I know this more than I have any right to? Please tell me that Mercurius didn't inflict me with déjà vu… please?

**'King, déjà vu? **_**Seriously**_**?'**

_Yes, seriously, Zangetsu… I think this is a problem that needs solving before we die…_

As if Mercurius was listening in on me, I heard a howl from within the museum… uh-oh.

**'Yep… a Hollow. How did it enter here without us knowing that it came by?'**

* * *

Aizen was, in a word, unamused. Why wouldn't he be? Someone sent a Hollow to attack a soul who was under his 'protection', and said soul was in Namimori. This was a disaster in the making!

"Ugh…" he groused. "Why is it that Hollows refuse to accept logical thinking into their beings?"

"What's wrong, Aizen-taicho?" a man said to the Fifth Squad Captain.

Without looking at the man in question, Aizen said, "Ichimaru Gin-taicho, someone is more than likely going to be killed if we're not careful in preserving this poor soul."

"And you care… why?" Gin asked.

"It's a matter of White, Ichimaru-taicho," Aizen answered.

Gin stood ramrod straight. "Oho, so _that's_ what you mean," he said, before he relaxed his posture. "Alright, I'll go take a look at the situation. Be back in a few hours."

"Make sure you aren't waylaid, Ichimaru-taicho," Aizen warned the foxy Captain of Third Squad, even as the latter headed off to the Senkaimon. "I don't want you to lose track of what you're doing."

Gin stopped when he heard that. "Don't worry, I know," he said. "I'll just need to make sure the kid who inherited White stays safe, no questions asked." With that, he headed off to the Senkaimon.

* * *

I was unfortunate enough to be within range of the Hollow, as my inconsiderate power of Foreknowledge told me, but I also knew that the Hollow wasn't going to kill me… how come, or even _why_? I didn't know.

**'I thought your déjà vu was stronger than that, King?'** Zangetsu asked me.

_Apparently not,_ I told Zangetsu. _I can't seem to tell what the definite route this Hollow will take is. I mean, you know how Hollows are, right?_

**'…point taken, King. Hollows don't follow logic, just pure instinct. Not like I'm much different, but you know that already, right?'**

"Alright, children," the sensei of our class called out to us. "We're going to be witnessing valuable artifacts from all over the world. Please refrain from disturbing the exhibits on display for us to see."

From the perspective of someone who was a lot older than his physical age would ever say, I thought this would be an exercise in futility, but then I felt something wash over us… huh? A sense of Harmony? Okay, it's official. I'm blaming Mercurius for this one.

As the rest of the children agreed to follow along with the instructions given, I kept my silence for the time being. I didn't know whether or not the Hollow would go after a fellow child… and I was beginning to regret leaving my Asauchi at home… with… hey, _wait a minute_!

**'Huh?'** Zangetsu asked dumbly.

_If I got an Asauchi for you to reside in, then why in the Nine Layers of Hell did you not go __**into**__ the blade?_ I asked him.

**'I don't know if that's how this works, King,'** Zangetsu told me. **'There has to be a precedent for you to not access me as an Asauchi on your person…'**

I felt like slapping whoever was responsible for this mess… Mercurius seemed to be the likely one responsible. Even so, was he?

…nah, probably not even close. Good grief… what did I do to deserve this? Oh well… time to get going, I think. Now, how am I supposed to find the Hollow without giving myself away?

* * *

It took me half an hour before I got to the point where I could safely sneak away from the rest of the class. Thankfully, I told the sensei that I needed to use the toilet (though not quite in grown-up talk), and needed directions to get to where I was going… which was true on all counts. However, after using the toilet, I plan to hurry up with finding that stray Hollow that was here. Simple plan to follow, right?

Well… you know what they say back in America? "The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry really fast," or something like that.

For starters, the sensei found it really odd that I would need to use the toilet on my own, thus they had a security guard watch me to make sure I returned to my class almost immediately. Right after that, I had to find a way to sneak past the guard, which… was going to get on my nerves if I didn't know how to make a successful distraction. Who in their right mind would let a kid make a distraction like, say, a bomb threat inside the museum?

…wait. Bomb threat…

**'King, what are you planning _now_?'** Zangetsu asked me.

Looking in the mirror, I deployed what I figured was a Slasher Smile. _Tell me, Zangetsu… did you know that the masses call Hollow Attacks and their spilled blood bomb explosions?_ I asked in return.

**'…King? You… are… evil. Sign me _up_ already!'** Zangetsu declared.

_With pleasure._

* * *

Fishbone-A was the oldest of the Hollows with the Fishbone name, having been around a few centuries before the first of his little siblings was made. All told, his formation into a Hollow was about forty thousand years ago, and he had some faint memories of who he was as a human being. He was viciously protective of his family in life, and that trait didn't stop when he became a Hollow… but that didn't matter when he couldn't remember his name at all.

_**I promised the other Fishbone Hollows that I'd be back,**_ he thought, _**and I intend to keep that promise. I don't want to fail them… not at all.**_

Still, he had a personal mission to carry out. He needed to find the one named Kurosaki Ichigo and fight the son of a Shinigami. He didn't know why he had that mission, but he would carry it out with such extreme prejudice.

_**Let's see how he deals with my power…!**_

A few minutes of searching inside what was called a museum later, the Hollow managed to find a trace of Kurosaki Ichigo… his scent was at the latrine.

_**Get ready to die…**_

* * *

I was ready to begin my ploy. The Hollow wouldn't… no, more like _couldn't_… resist the unimaginable amount of Reiryoku I had ready to flare at a moment's notice, which was a highly impressive amount on my end. After all, how many human children would be able to flare Reiryoku at _all_?

Anyway, the plan was to tell the security guard that a bomb was about to go off, while flaring my aura for a brief period of time… probably a couple seconds at most. That way, the Hollow would be able to go after me, and I could safely get people out of here while I looked for Marie's spirit… hopefully her Guillotine blade is around here.

**'King, is Marie a Zanpakuto spirit of some sort, exactly?'**

_No, she's not a Zanpakuto spirit, she's a former human who was cursed to never embrace a normal human properly. Her corpse should have the same curse instilled within._

**'What sort of curse are we talking about? Actually, why is she inside a Guillotine blade to begin with?'**

_If I recall correctly, souls aren't supposed to stick around long after death under the Law of Eternal Recurrence. They tend to go back to when they were born, in a loop of birth, life, death and rebirth. Simply put, this means that Marie's an anomaly. Her soul is inside the Guillotine blade that decapitated her because she transcended._

**'…I'm afraid to ask, but what did Marie do to warrant this fate?'**

_You mean her death by Guillotine? Her curse was such that she couldn't talk until she was 17, then she began singing creepy songs about how the Guillotine would drink people's blood… and, as the cherry on top, she killed people who touched her, and vice versa, as if by the same execution device._

**'…King, now you're making me sick. Please tell me what Marie did to warrant being stuck inside the blade, so that I can get rid of this queasy feeling.'**

_Oh, that's what you meant… in short, Marie has the qualifications of a Goddess in this world._

**'…a Goddess?'**

_I'll explain later._ With that, I began channeling my Reiryoku into the world around me, flaring it for a second before shutting it off. After I did that, I opened the door to the bathroom and said to the guard on duty, "Uh, mister, I thought I saw something flash under one of the sinks."

The guard looked at me dubiously, but before he could try calling me out on my ploy, the wall with the sinks exploded outward! For some completely odd reason, the explosion didn't do anything to me other than knock me to the ground from the shockwave. The guard, on the other hand… I don't know how I know it, but he died.

**'I guess that was distraction enough, right, King?'** Zangetsu asked.

_Bad… timing… let's get to see where Marie is now._

**'Oh, alright, King.'**

Before I could do anything as I had planned, however, there was a rather ominous chuckling that reverberated around the bathroom. **"Well… talk about lucky,"** the one who chuckled, a male that I couldn't recognize, mused out loud. **"You have ten seconds to begin running away from me, starting after you get a good look at your killer, **_**boy**_**. Try to put up a good chase away from me."**

_Uh-oh…_ I got up off the ground, pushing off against the tile flooring, before turning to see the one that killed the security guard. It was… alright, who thought it was a good idea to shrink Fishbone-D into the size of a grown man?! He was dressed in a deep burgundy outfit, to boot… and he had a meat cleaver on his back? "Who… who are you?" I asked him.

**"I am Fishbone-A, otherwise known as your hunter,"** the humanoid Hollow grinned in such a way that it looked like a Getter Smirk. **"Now… I'll begin counting down how much time you have left… after one last question from you."**

_Awfully generous of him…_ I thought. "Are you what is called a Menos Grande?" I asked without realizing what I was asking.

**"What the—"** Fishbone-A gaped at that. **"How did you **_**know**_** that?!"**

"I didn't," I answered, my mouth on autopilot. "I'm just that lucky in getting this right."

**"…okay, you got me,"** Fishbone-A answered. **"I'm a Vasto Lorde-type Menos Grande, and the one who will end you in this hunt. Now, on the count of ten, the hunt will begin. Get ready."**

I didn't need any further encouragement. I ran to find Marie's soul stuck in the Bois de Justice.

* * *

A Senkaimon opened up a few hundred meters above the roof of the Namimori museum, ejecting Ichimaru Gin to look at the building. "Hmm…" he mused. "I wonder what _this_ building is for?" He lowered himself to the ground, looking at the signs outside the building. "A museum? What is a museum supposed to do?" He then took a closer look at the signs. "Aha! An exhibition of all the swords of the World of the Living! Does this include the Zanpakuto of a Soul Reaper?"

"Mama, who's that samurai-like man staring at the signs in front of the museum?"

Gin stood ramrod straight in shock. _Please ignore me, little one…_

"Tsu-chan, there's nobody there," a woman chided her daughter.

"What are you _saying_, Mama?" 'Tsu-chan' asked. "I see someone right there!"

The mother sighed. "Tsu-chan, look me in the eye for a bit."

_Eh?_ Gin looked behind him to see the child turn to face her mother. _What now?_

The mother looked like a stereotypical Japanese woman, but with short chocolate brown hair and eyes, while her daughter had long and fluffy golden-brown hair that reached the middle of her back. "Tsu-chan, can you look me in the eye and say with authority that a samurai-like man is really in front of the museum signs right now?" Upon seeing 'Tsu-chan' nod, the mother sighed again. "Okay, then… I believe you, Tsu-chan."

_Uh-oh… Aizen said to avoid being waylaid, and here I am, being waylaid. I have to get on with the mission immediately._ With that, he headed into the museum—

"Mister, could you please explain why you're carrying a sword out in the open?" 'Tsu-chan' asked him, holding onto his haori with her right hand.

—only for that to happen. "It isn't a crime to carry a sword out in public, little one," he said, moving to pat her on the head in an attempt to soothe her fears.

"Yes, it is," 'Tsu-chan' argued. "It's been that way since the reign of Emperor Meiji started, back in the latter half of the 19th century of the western calendar."

Gin stopped in mid-motion. "Really?" he asked. "Man, have _we_ been behind the times of the land…"

"What do you mean by 'we', mister?"

"Er… I feel like I can't explain…"

"Does this have to do with what you said earlier? Something about a 'soru riipa'?" 'Tsu-chan' asked.

Gin facepalmed. _Shit…_ he thought. _Should've been silent there. Now I have to explain about the Soul Society and Shinigami as a whole…_

"Mister?"

"The correct wording is 'Shinigami', little one. I'm one of many Shinigami in the world right now."

'Tsu-chan' opened her mouth to speak at that—

"Setsuna-chan!"

—only for another girl to rush up to her from within the museum.

"Kasumi-chan?" Setsuna asked. "What's the matter?"

"Someone put bombs in the museum!" Ayase Kasumi, a girl with auburn-brown hair and brown eyes, exclaimed. "Everyone's leaving in a hurry because of it!"

This piqued Gin's interest. _Oho… so a Hollow's attacking the museum? Better investigate._ Before he could Shunpo into the museum, however, he noticed that Kasumi was looking at him oddly. _Uh-oh…_

"Setsuna-chan, who's that man?" Kasumi asked.

_Oh, brother…_ "My name's Ichimaru, kids… Ichimaru Gin."

"Are you going to protect us, Ichimaru-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Yep, he will," Setsuna answered for Gin. "Grab my hand," she added, holding out her left hand to Kasumi.

Just as Kasumi did so, Gin Shunpo'd inside.

* * *

I had managed to evade the well-meaning adults that would want me to leave the museum proper, even as I looked all over for the possible entryway to Marie's little hideaway. I was certain that the ten seconds were up, mind you, but that did nothing to help me out here. I needed to find Marie; it was my only way of surviving what was coming up!

**'King, why not call for your Asauchi?'** Zangetsu asked me.

_Are you out of your MIND?!_ I mentally roared at Zangetsu. _How in the bloody HELL am I supposed to call for my Asauchi?! It's still back at the Kurosaki Clinic!_

**'…okay, you need to learn something about this, King. So long as it's bonded to you, which it _is_, you can summon it to your side at any time it leaves. You can even have it go back to the place you left it at intentionally.'**

…_you've gotta be kidding me._

**'I kid you not.'**

With that, I prepared to summon my Asauchi from within my bedroom in the Kurosaki Clinic—

**Your gift is waiting for you down the corridor to your right, thou who replaced Zarathustra Übermensch.**

—!

I stopped a split second after hearing that voice, which sounded suspiciously like Mercurius' voice, before I turned to face my right. Sure enough, there was a corridor that led somewhere important, and I figure it's where Marie lives now. I headed down the corridor to find the Bois de Justice.

**'King, I thought you were going to summon your Asauchi?'**

_As a backup weapon, Zangetsu, as a backup weapon…_

Eventually, I found my way to in front of the blade of the Bois de Justice, the same Guillotine that beheaded so many people during the French Revolution… Marie included. I had to be careful, obviously, because I didn't want to get beheaded just by touching her spectral form.

**'So, she's a Plus spirit?'**

_If, by that, you mean a transcended spirit who has the capability of replacing the very nature of the multiverse with her very own force of will…_

**'…question retracted, King.'**

_Thanks for understanding._

I looked in the direction of the blade of the Guillotine, feeling that there was supposed to be _something_ here… for all of five seconds. Nothing happened during those five seconds.

I turned to face the entrance to the room—

"You're… the same…"

—!

Spinning back to face the Bois de Justice, I saw Marie's spectral form floating from the Guillotine, floating down to me. I was transfixed by what I saw of her… primarily I was transfixed with horror, to be honest, but a small part of me thought she looked beautiful. It was much like Mama in this life.

Either way, Marie floated on down to me, though she stopped just shy of touching my face with her hands. Why would she stop—?

"Well, well…" a man's voice called out. "I never would've expected a Plus spirit to lure a child to such a disturbing blade."

—oh, brother… I turned around slowly to face the speaker in question… and then gaped. Ichimaru Gin?! What the _hell_?!

"Hoh?" he tilted his head to his right. "You can see me, then, boy?" He then shrugged. "Well, no matter. Better do my duty to the Soul Society and the balance of souls as a whole." With that, he walked over to Marie and I, pulling out his Zanpakuto and preparing to Konso Marie—

**"You've been a very elusive child, _boy_, to not go outside the museum when everyone else is supposed to be there."**

—uh-oh! It's Fishbone-A!

Before Gin could react, Fishbone-A knocked the Captain-class Shinigami aside, his Zanpakuto flung into a wall and sticking out from thirty centimeters within. I had to wince when I heard the crash against the wall… ouch.

* * *

**A/N: Time to end this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, the chapter was dragging on longer than I'd have liked it to, and I needed a place to stop it for now.**

**By the way, for those of you who want to know, I intended for Mercurius' line to SI!Ichigo to be in the color red, much like it was in the original Dies Irae visual novel when he talks to Ren for much of the time. However, due to the formatting issue on FFN, I'm incapable of doing so, so I'm stuck with what it turns out to be later on… when the chapter's already uploaded to the site. My apologies.**

**Before I forget, though, here's the review corner again:**

"_**Well, this is looking good! Not really much in terms of action, but the setup more than makes up for it. Let's see what happens when the mess starts for real. Nice chapter!"  
~Lily Nadesico**_

**Thank you, pal! In fact, you get to see the result of that action in this chapter and coming up ASAP.**

"_**OH, thank goodness. Finally Dies Irae fic, cuz so far we only saw works from Shidou Haruka and fic with Muzan in Familiar of Zero."  
~Tsunashi777 (in the prologue)**_

**I could've sworn that there were more fics by other authors that crossed over with the Masadaverse… but they might have been taken down. Oh, wait, IRUn's fic is a Nasuverse crossover with Dies Irae. I just wish the guy (full username is It's A Random Username) would update it again.**

"_**Now this is actually interesting…**_

_**How the freaking hell person with sane mindset will survive here. And manage to use Die Ewigkeit cuz… if we use logic of Nasuverse, then u have to be insane to attain Briah."  
~Tsunashi777 (in Chapter 1)**_

**Now, that? That's a secret that I intend to reveal as soon as humanly possible… over the course of the series.**


End file.
